Research involves amino acid sequence determination of serum albumin from several species, including human, bovine, equine, and chicken. Disulfide bridge analysis will be carried out on human serum albumin and bovine serum albumin. The purpose of this research is to relate the structure of serum albumin to its function and evolution. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brown, J.R., "Structure of Bovine Serum Albumin," Federation Proc. 34:591, 1975; Behrens, P.Q., Spiekerman, A.M., and J.R. Brown, "Structure of Human Serum Albumin," Federation Proc. 34:591, 1975.